Sanitario
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Tsuna esta en una conferencia, pero sus necesidades lo llevan a la busqueda de un sanitario. Denle una oportunidad pliss


HHolaaa!

Se supone esto debía ser publicado el Lunes, pero andaba de floja xDDD, sin embargo ya lo transcribí xD juro no volveré ah hacer algo así, mas bien no volveré a ir a una magna conferencia de dos días xDDD.

No me quejo, aprendí mucho pero... pero... dos días, y lo peor de todo es que el domingo me dejaron 40 minutos bajo la lluvia, 40 minutos D: eso me enfado, no dejaban entrar y uno afuera muriéndose de frió y sin paraguas, que no mamen, maldita organización, entre hecha un desastre, estaba mojada, adentro las barandas parecían tendedero. y Ahora, tengo una tos ewe que bueno... coraje, lo recuerdo y me enojo ewe... bueno dejando mi horrible fin de semana... Las dejo con el fic

Espero les guste.

* * *

Tsunayoshi estaba aburrido, la escuela lo había obligado a asistir a una magna conferencia de todo el fin de semana, desde las 6:00 am hasta las 11:00 pm. Distintos expositores, entrevistas, videos informativos, presentaciones entre más cosas. Si, el pobre chico castaño ya estaba más que harto de tantas palabras informativas. Se levanto de su asiento ante los reproches de las personas sentadas atrás, quería ir a estirar las piernas. Pidiendo permiso, y siendo cuidadoso, intento salir sin golpear o pisar a alguien, pero hablamos de Dame-Tsuna, eso es algo imposible.

Sawada Tsunayoshi es un joven estudiante de Administracion, tiene la edad de 18 años, primer año de la carrera, inútil por naturaleza, amable y despistados, sus ojos color miel mostraban inocencia y amabilidad, algo muy extraño en chicos de su edad.

Si, Tsuna, como todos sus amigos lo llamaban, salió pisando a mucha gente de aquel angosto pasillo, recibiendo insultos y tropezando antes de salir. Finalmente consiguió salir de la sala de exposición. Respiro el aire fresco afuera de la sala, estiro los brazos y las piernas y se recargo en el barandal.

-Estúpida conferencia, no entiendo nada- se dijo a sí mismo mientras guardaba el pequeño cuaderno donde estaba tomando notas en una pequeña mochila.

De pronto un cosquilleo lo invadió.

-Mierda, necesito un baño urgentemente- pensó

Hastiado comenzó a caminar en busca de un sanitario, termino encontrándolo después de cinco minutos pero… La fila, tanto de chicos como de chicas, era enorme. Decidido se acerco

-¿Por qué tanta fila?- le pregunto a un chico que estaba formado hasta el final

-Al parecer solo hay dos cubículos y este es el único sanitario, por lo tanto es mixto- le respondió

Tsuna frunció el ceño y comenzó a alejarse maldiciendo a cada santo y demonio que conociese. Comenzó a buscar otro sanitario.

-Maldición, ¿a qué clase de idiota se le ocurre hacer solo un baño en un puto Auditorio? ¿Quién mierda diseño este establecimiento? ¿Tenía mierda en la cabeza? yo creo si- se respondió la última pregunta

Ni siquiera se molesto por la miradas recriminatorias que le daba la gente que estaba afuera, comprando algún bocadillo o que simplemente había salido a respira un poco y estirar las piernas. El Cataño suspiro, siguió caminando cuando su estomago comenzó a doler.

-Mierda, necesito un puto baño urgentemente- se dijo en voz baja mientras aplastaba su vientre y cruzaba un poco las piernas.

Y como si sus suplica hubieran sido escuchadas, en uno de los pasillos deshabitados, justo ahí, donde ni un alma pasaba, lo encontró. Un sanitario en servicio. Fijándose que nadie lo viera entrar, se adentro al lugar.

Su alma sintió felicidad al ver el orinal, bajándose el cierre dejo expulsar sus penas, tan concentrado estaba que no sintió cuando alguien entro, se dio cuenta al oír la puerta cerrarse. Volteo a ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?- Un chico pelinegro de afilados ojos entre azules y grises lo miraba con cara de fastidio

-Lo que cualquier gente normal hace en un sanitario.- respondió el castaño, mientras se disponía a ir a lavarse las manos

-Este baño es exclusivo para gente V.I.P- volvió a hablar aquel peli negro-¿Cómo entraste?

-Por la puerta- respondió con una sonrisa burlona- ¿por dónde más?

-Déjate de juegos Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo con voz autoritaria

-Solo te respondo de forma fácil Hibari-san

El pelinegro puso seguro a la puerta

-Como sea, me ahorraste trabajo- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al castaño

Tsuna retrocedió por instinto, topándose con la pared.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces eh deseado tenerte así?- dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos en los laterales del joven para evitar su vía de escape

Tsuna no soporto aquella mirada así que giro el rostro sacando una sonrisa en el mayor, quien con una mano lo tomo del mentón y lo hizo mirarlo.

-Tú eres solo mío Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo para asombro del menor. Rápidamente Hibari junto sus labios con los de Tsuna para sorpresa del castaño.

Hibari convertía aquel roce en un beso apasionado y voraz, lleno de deseo y pasión. Rodeo la espalda del castaño con sus manos para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, logrando que el castaño también se aferrara más a él, al pasar sus manos tras la nuca del pelinegro. El mayor mordió el labio inferior sacando un pequeño gemido de dolor del menor pero logrando así colar su lengua en la cavidad bucal del castaño e iniciar la exploración.

Después de unos segundos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno. Tsuna estaba sonrojado a más no poder mientras Hibari, relamía sus labios. Volvió a juntas sus labios con los del menor, este no opuso resistencia, Hibari comenzó a colar sus frías manos en la playera del menor, explorando la espalda y tratando de quitar la tela de aquel embriagante minutos después ambos seres estaban semi desnudos, Hibari tenía recostado al menor en el piso. Ambos tenían solamente sus bóxers. El pelinegro exploraba cada rastro de aquella piel, mordiéndola y lamiéndola, dando increíbles espasmos al menor. Lenta y tortuosamente fue bajando hasta el abdomen donde comenzó a lamer el ombligo del menor y con una mano jugueteaba con los pezones y la otra comenzaba a palpar sobre a tela aquel pequeño sexo.

-Ah! Hibari-san ahhh hmmm!- gemia el castaño- a.. Alguien.. Alguien puede… ahhhh

-Nadie entrara, es un baño exclusivo, además, es más probable que nos descubran en la escuela que en este lugar, y adoras hacerlo en la escuela.- dijo con picardía el mayor

Finalmente el mayor, ya harto de esperar, termino de desnudar a su amante y desnudarse el también, le dio a lamer tres de sus dedos a lo cual el castaño recibió gustoso en su boca, mojándolos de su saliva. Una vez ya bien embarrados, Hibari los llevo a la entrada del menor. Enterró el primero en aquel apretado lugar, Tsuna soltó un gritito de dolor.

-No puedo creer que después de tantas veces, sigas siendo tan estrecho- dijo mientras lamia la oreja derecha

-Ahh! Ca.. cállate- decía entrecortadamente Tsuna- Hib,…. Hibari-san ya deja de jugar- dijo al sentir que metía los dos dedos restantes

Hibari lo ignoro y siguió su trabajo de torturar deliciosamente a su pareja, amaba escuchar su gemidos, lo excitaba, Tsuna no podía parar de gemir al sentir las embestidas que daban los dedos del pelinegro, quería ya el plato fuerte, pero sabía lo mucho que a Kyokya le gustaba torturarlo.

-Ahh! Hmmm Hi.. Kyoya, ya métemela- dijo Tsuna con algo de enfado

Hibari soltó una risa. Pero acato la orden, el también ya estaba desesperado por sentir la calidez del interior de ese chico.

Posicionándose entre sus piernas, y acomodando su miembro en aquel lugar, entro de una sola estocada. Ambos soltaron un gemido. Kyoya comenzó a moverse, dando acertada y precisas estocadas, Tsuna gemía fuerte ante cada golpe y choque que daban, sentir los testículos del mayor golpear con sus nalgas, Hibari masturbaba el miembro del menor, haciendo que se corriera.

-Hi.. Kyoya,.. ahh hmmm mas,, más profundo- pedía el menor.

Hibari obedecía la orden y daba más fuertes y profundas estocadas. Ambos estaban en el éxtasis. Finalmente Hibari dio con el punto más delicioso que volvía loco a su pareja, dando continuos golpes en ese punto, finalmente ambos llegaron al más delicioso orgasmo.

-Te quiero Tsunayoshi- dijo el mayor al salir del interior- recuerda que eres solo mio- comenzó a vestirse- ahora regresa a la conferencia si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte- ordeno, cuando ya estuvo vestido salió dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Tsuna sonrió, sin duda amaba sus sesiones de sexo con Hibari y más en lugares públicos, rápidamente se vistió y limpio un poco el piso que había quedado manchado de semen y salió sigilosamente de ese sanitario privado.


End file.
